Sum 41
Sum 41 '''est un groupe punk / rock canadien formé en 1996. Actuellement composé de quatre membres, le groupe multiplie les succès depuis une dizaine d'années. Formation right|200pxLe groupe s'est formé le 31 juillet 1996 à Ajax en Ontario. Cela a d'ailleurs donné naissance au nom du groupe '''Sum 41: le 31 juillet étant le "41"ème jour de l'été et "Sum" provenant du diminutif de Summer (été en anglais). Au départ Deryck Whibley et Steve Jocz forme le groupe puis ils sont rejoint par Marc Costanzo (qui sera remplacé en par Dave Baksh) et Jason McCaslin. La moyenne d'âge est de 16 ans et chacun des membres se trouve un pseudo. Le groupe se produit tout d'abord sur de petites scènes avant de faire des premières parties de spectacles, notamment de Blink-182. En 1999, le groupe signe avec le label canadien Aquarius pour le Canada et Island Record pour les États-Unis. Universal est chargé de la distribution. Le 18 avril 2013, Steve Jocz annonce sur les réseaux sociaux qu'il quitte le groupe. (annonce) Membres Actuels Deryck Whibley (Bizzy D) left|150pxA rhythm guitarist and singer of the band he was born on March 21, 1980 in Canada. He is also the composer of most of the group's songs as well as producer. By forming Sum 41 he then uses a nickname that is Bizzy D or Sven to sign all his performances. In April 2006 he married the singer Avril Lavigne. They divorced in September 2009. Jason McCaslin (Cone) left|150pxBassiste du groupe il est également musicien pour le groupe The Operation M.D. qu'il a formé avec Todd Morse du groupe H2O. A 14 ans il commence à jouer de la basse avec une achetée à 20 dollars. Il arrive dans Sum 41 en février 1999 en remplacement de Mark Spicoluk et prend le surnom de Cone (attribué par Deryck) parce qu'il apprécie énormément les cônes glacés. Il a des origines irlandaises et suédoises. C'est aussi un homme marié depuis septembre 2008 à Shannon Boehlke. Tom Thacker left|120px Guitariste et pianiste lors des lives du groupe à partir de 2007 il devient lors de l'album Screaming Bloody Murder un membre officiel. Tom est né le 11 avril 1977. Il fait aussi parti du groupe Gob et chante. Anciens *Guitaristes : **Marc Constanzo (1996) **Dave Baksh (1997-2005) *Bassistes : **Mark Spicoluk (1996) **Richard Roy (1997) *Batteur **Steve Jocz (1996-2013) Albums 'Half Hour of Power (2000)' right|200pxPremier album studio du groupe qui est sortit le 27 juin 2000. Il peut être également considéré comme un EP. Les morceaux sont plutôt punk et heavy metal avec des éléments rap-rock dans certaines chansons. 32 Ways to Die présente un solo de batterie de Steve Jocz. Le seul single sorti s'intitule Makes No Difference, c'est cette chanson qui a fait connaître Sum 41 au Canada. #Grab the Devil by the Horns and **** Him Up the *** #Machine Gun #What I Believe #T.H.T. #Makes No Difference #Summer #32 Ways to Die #Second Chance for Max Headroom #Dave's Possessed Hair/It's What We're All About #Ride the Chariot to the Devil #Another Time Around 'All Killer, No Filler (2001)' right|200pxDeuxième album du groupe sorti en mai 2011. Il est certifié triple disque de platine au Canada. Le prestigieux site Rolling Stones l'a même placé au 9ème rang des meilleurs albums punk rock / pop punk de tout les temps ! Cet album permet au groupe d'être reconnu dans le monde entier. 4 singles sont sortis: Fat Lip, In Too Deep, Motivation et Handle This. #Introduction to Destruction #Nothing on My Back #Never Wake Up #Fat Lip #Rhythms #Motivation #In Too Deep #Summer #Handle This #Crazy Amanda Bunkface #All She's Got #Heart Attack #Pain for Pleasure 'Does This Look Infected ? (2002)' right|200pxTroisième album du groupe sorti en novembre 2002, il marque le début d'un virage musical, avec des chansons aux sonorités beaucoup plus métal dû notamment à l'infulence de Metallica. On peut retrouver également un DVD du nom de Crood The T's and Gouge Your I's. 3 singles sortiront pour la promo de l'album: Still Waiting, The Hell Song et Over My Head (Better Off Dead). #The Hell Song #Over My Head (Better Off Dead) #My Direction #Still Waiting #A.N.I.C. #No Brains #All Messed Up #Mr. Amsterdam #Thanks for Nothing #Hyper-Insomnia-Para-Condrioid #Billy Spleen #Hooch 'Chuck (2004)' right|200pxQuatrième album du groupe sortit en octobre 2004. Le nom "Chuck" est un hommage à Chuck Pelletier, représentant de l'ONU qui leur a sauvé la vie alors qu'ils étaient au Congo pour tourner un reportage. L'album a reçu une critique très positive. Pieces et We're All To Blame sont les deux singles présents sur toutes les versions. Sur la version internationale, il y a une chanson bonus Noots et la version japano-coréenne en comporte 3 de plus Noots, Moron, Subject to Change. #Intro #No Reason #We're All to Blame #Angels With Dirty Faces #Some Say #The Bitter End #Open Your Eyes #Slipping Away #I'm Not the One #Welcome to Hell #Pieces #There's No Solution #88 'Underclass Hero (2007)' right|200pxCinquième album du groupe, sortit en juillet 2007. Il existe une version bonus qui comporte quatres chansons : Look At Me, No Apologies, This Is Goodbye et Take a Look at Yourself. Dear Father est un appel au père de Deryck (Bizzy D/ Sven) qu'il n'a pas connu. #Underclass Hero #Walking Disaster #Speak of the Devil #Dear Father #Count Your Last Blessings #Ma Poubelle #March of the Dogs #The Jester #With Me #Pull the Curtain #King of Contradiction #Best of Me #Confusion and Frustration in Modern Times #So Long Goodbye 'Screaming Bloody Murder (2011)' right|200pxSixième album du groupe il est sortit en mars 2011. Une version bonus exsite comportant une version acoustique de Reason to Believe et We're The Same, qui a été co-écrit par Cone McCaslin (nom de scène de Jason McCalsin). Seul Screaming Bloody Murder est sorti en tant que single. #Reason to Believe #Screaming Bloody Murder #Skumfuk #Time for You to Go #Jessica Kill #What Am I to Say #Holy Image of Lies #Sick of Everyone #Happiness Machine #Crash #Blood in My Eyes #Baby You Don't Wanna Know #Back Where I Belong #Exit Song Récompenses 2003 *Juno Award: Meilleur groupe de l'année 2004 *MtvU Woodie Award: The Good Woodie 2005 *Juno Award: Rock Album of the Year pour Chuck Galerie Sum 01.jpg|Half Hour Of Power (2000) Sum 02.jpg|All Killer, No Filler (2001) Sum 03.jpg|Does This Look Infected ? (2003) Sum 04.jpg|Chuck (2004) Sum 05.jpg|Underclass Hero (2007) Sum 06.jpg|Screaming Bloody Mureder (2001) Sum 07.jpg Vidéos Half Hour of Power thumb|left|270 px|Makes No Difference All Killer, No Filler thumb|left|270 px|In Too Deepthumb|right|270 px|Fatlip thumb|left|270 px|Motivationthumb|right|270 px|Nothing On My Back Does This Lock Infected? thumb|right|270 px|Still Waitingthumb|left|270 px|Over My Head (Better Off Dead) thumb|left|270 px|The Hell Song Chuck thumb|left|270 px|Piecesthumb|right|270 px|We're All To Blame thumb|left|270px|Some Say Underclass Hero thumb|left|270 px|Walking Disasterthumb|right|270 px|With Me thumb|left|270 px|Underclass Hero Screaming Bloody Murder thumb|left|270 px|Baby You Don't Wanna Know Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins